Gruvia's Week
by Bymeha
Summary: Recueil d'OS uniquement concentré sur le pairing Grey/Juvia en faveur de la Gruvia's week, qui se tiendra du premier au sept Avril. Sept jours, sept thèmes. Thèmes posté : 1 ) Glace & Eau ; 2 ) Non-Dits ; 4 ) Travail d'équipe ; 3 ) Univers Alternatif (Edo-Gruvia) ; 6 ) Peine (post-chapitre 334 des scans)
1. Day 1 : Glace & Eau

**Hello ! :)**

Alors, vous vous demandez sans doute comment justifier l'existence d'un tel recueil. Et bien, simplement parce que du 1er au 7 avril se dérouloe un évènement nommé la Gruvia's week, organisée sur le site anglophone Tumblr. Si vous êtes fan de ce couple, je vous invite à y jeter un coup d'oeil, de nombreuses créations y verront le jour !

C'est donc parti pour le premier thème : **Glace & Eau.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Liste des thèmes :

**Premier jour - Glace & Eau**

Deuxième jour - Non-dits

Troisième jour - Univers Alternatif

Quatrième jour - Travail d'équipe

Cinquième jour - Toucher

Sixième jour - Peine

Septième jour - Timidité

* * *

**Chronologie :** Aucune chronologie particulière, même s'il serait préférable de placer cette histoire assez longtemps après que Juvia soit devenue une mage de Fairy Tail selon moi.

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Juvia et Grey.

**Pairing :** Du Gruvia très très léger.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Glace & Eau —**

Un long et délicieux frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Juvia ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise ; immédiatement, la chair de poule se répandit sur tout son corps, hérissant un duvet clair sur ses bras jusqu'à sa nuque. Une vague de chaleur s'en suivit, accompagnée d'un sourire comblé, qui étira doucement les lèvres rougies par le froid de la mage d'eau.

_Exaltant._

Un flocon de neige se posa sur sa joue. C'était froid, mordant ; mais aussi délicieusement piquant, vivifiant. Entièrement fait d'eau mais pourtant si différent de l'élément qu'elle connaissait, si différent de la nature même de ce qu'elle était. Aussi apaisant que la présence de la pluie pour elle.

Mais avec un petit peu de Grey en plus, d'une certaine manière.

L'écho d'un rire remonta le long de sa gorge, soulevant imperceptiblement sa poitrine tout juste recouverte d'une chemise de nuit blanche, dont les extrémités en dentelle ressemblaient à la forme des flocons de neige. Le froid cherchait à s'insinuer en elle de toutes les façons possibles, s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses vêtements, soulevait la robe de chambre satinée qu'elle avait tout de même décidé de porter, mordait sa peau, ses oreilles, le bout de son nez et ses doigts fins et graciles, qui risquaient de bientôt prendre une teinte bleutée.

Mais qu'importe ; il neigeait. Il neigeait, et pour rien, rien au monde elle n'aurait raté une occasion pareille d'observer le phénomène de plus près. Pour de vrai ; en secret. À l'abri du regard et du jugement des autres.

Il n'y avait qu'elle, et toute cette neige. Le ciel bleu et clair, le vent glacé mais léger, les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine et le sourire qui recourbait timidement ses lèvres.

Juvia se sentit rougir et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire, tant l'euphorie qui s'était emparée d'elle était grande. Il lui avait dit que cette chemise lui allait bien, la veille, avant de se coucher dans l'une des chambres du chalet quelque peu vieilli mais étrangement chaleureux dans lequel ils logeaient, le temps d'une mission au nord. Dans un murmure amusé. Un souffle, discret, comme il savait si bien le faire. Du bout des lèvres, masquant ce qui paraissait de trop tout en allant directement à l'essentiel.

Pour elle.

Juvia avait rougit et s'était contentée de le remercier, avant de filer se coucher. Elle avait eut du mal à dormir, à vrai dire ; savoir qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre où il avait vécu enfant, dans la chambre de celle qui avait été un tournant décisif dans sa vie et accompagné de son rival de toujours l'avait vaguement perturbée. À chaque fois que son regard aux profondeurs aussi insondables qu'un océan s'était posé sur le plus petit objet, elle n'avait pût s'empêcher de s'approcher, trop curieuse, trop excitée par le voyage et la présence toute proche de l'amour de sa vie dans la pièce d'à côté pour dormir. Elle avait tout observé, sans jamais rien toucher. Même lorsque son visage s'était enfoui dans l'oreiller après un dernier regard à la lueur des étoiles qu'elle discernait derrière la buée de la vitre, elle avait cru sentir son odeur, son parfum, sa présence, tout partout autour d'elle — et ça l'avait rendue tellement, tellement heureuse.

Elle s'était endormie plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, probablement épuisée par le voyage. Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla — assez tôt, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait — le lendemain matin, le décor avait changé.

La mage d'eau s'était d'abord frotté les yeux, incrédule, en ne distinguant que du blanc à l'extérieur, visible par la fenêtre. Sceptique, elle avait alors attrapé un pan de sa robe de chambre pour en essuyer la surface, recouverte de buée.

Une exclamation de stupeur s'était échappée d'entre ses lèvres arrondies en un « o » aux courbes surprises et étonnées, sans qu'elle ne cherche seulement à y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il avait neigé.

Juvia avait déjà vu de la neige, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle se souvenait encore de ce matin là, où sa réaction avait été du même genre ; enfantine, naïve, sincère. Immédiatement, elle s'était habillée avec ce qui lui était passé sous la main et jetée vers l'extérieur, courant avec toute la vitesse dont ses jambes de petite fille étaient capables, parcourant les couloirs d'un grand manoir sans se soucier du regard des domestiques sur son chemin.

L'un de ses premiers éclats de rire avait vu le jour ce jour-là. Le froid l'avait saisie, mais elle n'avait pas reculé pour autant. Une des domestiques entrain de déblayer le sol s'était tournée vers elle, surprise de l'entendre rire de si bon matin. Juvia lui avait rendu son sourire et s'était approchée pour l'aider, curieuse de savoir quelle pouvait bien être la texture de cette étrange matière, dont elle n'avait jusqu'ici que vaguement entendu parler.

Toute la maisonnée avait été ravie de voir leur jeune maîtresse comme ça. Heureuse, insouciante. Un sourire innocent et émerveillé peint sur ses petites lèvres d'enfant.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Juvia avait vu d'autres enfants s'amuser à se lancer des boules de neige, un peu plus loin dans le jardin. Eux aussi, ils riaient, les joues rougies par le froid, leurs visage polissons fendus par de grands sourires. Curieuse, elle s'était timidement approchée et les avait observés, analysant stratagèmes et techniques d'approche, attaques et ripostes. Elle avait eut envie d'essayer.

Alors ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils l'avaient regardé, et leurs sourires avaient tout simplement fané, bien vite remplacés par des grimaces écœurées. L'un d'eux avait même ri, moqueur, cruel qu'il était ; et les paroles venimeuses s'étaient enchaînées, alors qu'elle sentait le monde s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

_« Tu ne peux pas jouer avec nous. »_

Elle avait reculé.

_« Tu vas encore tout gâcher. »_

Son cœur avait douloureusement bondi dans sa poitrine, à la façon dont il avait insisté sur le « encore ».

_« Et voilà, tu pleures. Vas t'en. On ne veut pas de toi ici. »_

Les larmes s'étaient mis à brûler ses yeux sombres, où toute trace de joie avait disparu. Plus de neige, plus de soleil, plus de jeu.

Juste le froid. Le vide.

_« Tu sers à rien. Il faut toujours que tu nous pourrisses la vie, de toute façon. »_

Et la pluie s'était mise à tomber.

Ils étaient en plein hiver, et pourtant, la neige, douce et légère avait laissé place à une pluie torrentielle, qui s'était aussi douloureusement abattue aux alentours qu'une tempête de grêle. Tous étaient rentrés se mettre à l'abri, pestant contre le temps qui faisait des siennes.

Pas elle.

Elle, elle était restée sous la pluie. Elle était resté sous le froid, avait enduré la puissance des éléments, sans même que ça ne lui arrache un pincement douloureux. Ça la traversait littéralement, ne lui laissait aucune marque, aucune sensation. Ses parents s'étaient inquiétés à son sujet, à cause de ces étranges capacités qui lui avaient valu ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Juvia était devenue une femme de pluie.

La mage soupira à l'évocation de ce souvenir et se reprit, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Elle n'avait plus de raison de faire s'abattre la pluie aux alentours, à présent. Elle n'avait plus de raison de faire pleuvoir sa tristesse sur le monde, d'étendre son malheur aux autres.

Parce qu'il lui avait montré la beauté du soleil.

Avec un sourire, avec ses sentiments, son cœur pur et sincère, il avait dissipé les nuages et séché la pluie qui coulait de ses yeux. Il lui avait montré à quel point un temps ensoleillé pouvait être agréable, à quel point la chaleur de ses amis pouvait être importante, vitale, si bien qu'elle ne pût rapidement plus s'en passer.

De ce qu'il lui avait apprit. Mais de lui, aussi. Surtout, même.

Il lui avait transmis le pouvoir qui faisait que les membres de cette guilde étaient si puissants. Il lui avait apprit la magie des sentiments. Leur force. Leur nature, ce qui faisait leur beauté, leur particularité.

Juvia lui en sera éternellement reconnaissante. Elle l'aimait, de tout son cœur ; pour ça. Pour ce qu'il lui avait apprit, pour le soleil qu'il lui avait montré, pour la chaleur qu'il lui avait donnée, lui qui était d'ordinaire un personnage si froid.

Juvia éclata de rire ; comme ça, sans raison. Parce qu'elle en avait envie. Parce qu'elle savait que si elle était restée à Phantom Lord, jamais elle n'aurait pût le faire. Jamais elle n'aurait pût se sentir si bien, juste grâce à un sourire discret, quelques mots sincères, des paroles au sens caché. Jamais elle ne se serait fait de vrais amis, une vraie famille, dont tous les membres l'acceptaient pleinement comme elle était.

Si la pluie n'avait pas rencontré la glace, jamais sa vie n'aurait été telle qu'elle l'était aujourd'hui. Si la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée, sans doute n'aurait-elle jamais connu d'autre fin qu'une tragédie vécue en solitaire.

Juvia fit un pas dans la neige. C'était humide et froid. De l'eau et de la glace en même temps. Un brusque frisson remonta le long de sa jambe, et ses dents se mirent à claquer, ses membres à trembler. Mais elle en fit un autre, le tapis blanc épousant la forme de ses pieds nus dans un bruit sourd. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, les yeux brillants d'un émerveillement presque enfantin et un sourire plus que ravi éclairant son visage.

La jeune femme étouffa un rire et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée de ce qui avait été autrefois la maison d'Ul. Ses lèvres rougies se parèrent d'un sourire attendri en imaginant à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler Lyon et Grey — surtout Grey — lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Elle se mordilla la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire — de crier, de hurler, de chanter. Grey devait encore dormir. Il était tôt, après tout, et elle savait qu'il aimait traîner au lit. De plus, vu la neige qui était tombée en une seule nuit, elle doutait que ça n'ait pas d'incidence sur le fonctionnement normal de la ville.

Des flocons blancs s'étaient accrochés à ses cheveux, complètement ébouriffés de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer ; mais elle n'y fit pas attention, le cœur battant, le sourire aux lèvres, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants, joyeuse, heureuse, complètement euphorique. Elle se sentait mieux que jamais, en pleine forme, prête à courir sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres sans s'arrêter, à courir pour poursuivre ce qu'elle convoitait sans faillir.

Alors, elle se mit à danser.

Elle se mit à danser en même temps que les battements effrénés de son cœur. Chaque pas soulevait un peu de neige poudreuse derrière elle, virevoltant au grès du vent ; comme elle. Elle dansait.

Elle dansait pour accompagner son cœur liquide, épris d'un autre dont elle avait appris à apprécier la froideur et le silence. Elle dansait pour suivre les éclats de rire qui avaient fini par s'échapper de sa gorge, résonnant dans la vallée comme bon leur semblait.

Elle dansait avec la neige qui tombait, tournait, tournait. Elle dansait pour ses yeux qui brillaient, pour ses sens éveillés, pour l'odeur des sapins et de la neige toute fraîche, celle du bois humide et de la pluie gelée ; de la neige.

Ce mélange si spectaculaire de glace et d'eau, qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous ses yeux.

Elle dansait sans vraiment en connaître la raison. Comme une folle — elle était folle. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse. Parce qu'elle se sentait bien. Parce que Grey avait voulu qu'elle vienne avec lui ici, le temps d'une mission ; juste avec elle, sans Natsu, sans Erza, sans Lucy, sans Wendy. Sans personne d'autre.

Ils n'y avait qu'eux. Eux, et ce mélange de glace et d'eau. Eux, et toute cette neige.

Il y avait cette femme de pluie échevelée, tout juste vêtue d'une pauvre nuisette qu'elle avait agrémentée d'une robe de chambre. Il y avait son sourire, ses éclats de rire, les pas désorganisés et pourtant étrangement gracieux qui l'animaient ; et elle dansait, dansait, tournait, virevoltait dans la neige, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Comme elle aurait aimé le faire lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Comme elle le faisait maintenant ; parce que, quelque part, ce nouveau départ avait été une renaissance pour elle. Une course endiablée dirigée par l'amour et l'honnêteté ; l'amour de la famille, l'amour des amis — et puis cet amour là, qu'elle pouvait qualifier de plus froid. Cet amour là, unique en son genre et qui se démarquait des autres. Cet amour là, juste à côté d'elle.

Elle savait qu'il était là ; elle avait sentit la fumée qu'il avait soufflé après avoir tiré sur sa cigarette, assis sur une des marches devant l'entrée. Elle l'avait entendu rire, soupirer, amusé.

Et elle avait continué ; parce qu'il la regardait. Elle avait continué de danser, d'évoluer en même temps que la neige qui tombait ; parce qu'elle se sentait bien. Parce qu'il ne disait rien.

Parce que tout allait bien.

Elle l'avait vu se lever, avant de tournoyer, tournoyer à nouveau. Il faisait partie du monde qu'elle s'était créé, pièce maîtresse de son bonheur constant. Elle dansait, mais elle percevait tout de même sa présence à ses côtés. Elle voyait des petits bouts de couleurs, appartenant sans nul doute au tee-shirt bleu marine qu'il avait rapidement enfilé.

Et elle sentit l'emprise de sa main autour de son poignet.

« Eh... Fais gaffe quand même, la prévint-il doucement, de peur de briser la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. Tu pourrais...

— Grey-sama danse avec Juvia... », le coupa-t-elle d'une petite voix au timbre rêveur et lointain, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Il y avait ce mage de glace et cette mage d'eau, immobiles. Il y avait ces magies complémentaires, et autour, la neige qui voletait au grès du vent, eau transformée en une glace légère à la forme astrale. Ce silence, indécis mais agréable, propre à eux et en accord avec les échanges entre leurs regards.

Le monde se mît à tanguer autour de ses pieds ; elle avait la tête qui tournait.

Mais elle souriait ; alors il se mît à sourire à son tour. À rire, même.

Il y avait ces sourires. Cette joie dont la source leur était inconnue. Cette euphorie qu'elle lui avait transmise, inconsciemment, doucement, naturellement ; comme l'eau se transforme en glace, comme la pluie se transforme en neige.

Il y avait ces mages. L'une amoureuse, l'autre encore indécis ; et puis leur danse, timide et hésitante, teintée d'une complicité acquise grâce au temps et d'une allégresse grandissante et silencieuse. Il dansait parce qu'elle dansait. Il dansait parce qu'il aimait la voir sourire. Elle dansait parce qu'elle l'était ; souriante, heureuse. Heureuse qu'il danse avec elle.

« Grey-sama danse avec Juvia, répéta la jeune femme entre deux éclats de rire, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Juvia… Juvia est heureuse d'être ici. Juvia aime la neige.

— J'aime la neige aussi. », répondit le brun dans un souffle, ralentissant inconsciemment le rythme auquel ils s'étaient adaptés.

Et il lui rendit son sourire ; parce que même s'il n'était pas du genre à hurler tout ce qu'il ressentait dès que l'envie lui prenait, même s'il n'était pas quelqu'un qui n'exprimait pas facilement ce qu'il pensait, qui n'appréciait pas tellement le contact et les déclarations embarrassantes, il pouvait au moins lui offrir ça. Un peu de ce bonheur. Parce que c'était facile et simple — et étrangement, assez satisfaisant.

Parce que quoi qu'il en dise, il aimait voir ce bonheur dans les yeux de Juvia. Cette satisfaction dans son sourire — et tous les sentiments que ça impliquait, peut-être. Parce qu'il était capable de lui offrir ça — au moins ça, en attendant de trouver le courage de s'occuper du reste. La rendre heureuse en lui offrant ces quelques instants de bonheur, loin des autres, loin du monde. Dans leur monde.

Un monde fait de glace et d'eau.

* * *

Le Gruvia est vraiment très léger pour ce thème, mais j'ai préféré m'occuper de Juvia pour celui-ci. Le prochain thème - celui de demain, donc - sera quant à lui axé sur les pensées de Grey.

Merci pour votre lecture ! ( Et vive le Gruvia, héhé ! :) )


	2. Day 2 : Non-dits

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Et voilà pour le deuxième jour. En ce qui concerne le 3ème, je ne suis pas sûre de le poster à temps, je préfère le peaufiner un peu avant... En revanche, pour les autres, ça devrait aller. :)

C'est donc parti pour le deuxième thème : **Non-dits**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Liste des thèmes :

**Premier jour - Glace & Eau**

**Deuxième jour - Non-dits**

Troisième jour - Univers Alternatif

Quatrième jour - Travail d'équipe

Cinquième jour - Toucher

Sixième jour - Peine

Septième jour - Timidité

* * *

**Chronologie :** Post-chapitre " Gloria ", des scans. **PEUT CONTENIR DES SPOILERS.**

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Juvia et Grey.

**Pairing :** Gruvia, pas encore tout à fait explicite mais le thème le veut !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Non-dits —**

**« Et les gagnants des grands jeux magiques sont... »**

Tous retinrent leur souffle. Comme en guise de démonstration de leur appréhension commune, les cinq mages de Fairy Tail se rapprochèrent, se tenant debout en faisant fi des blessures et de la fatigue. Chacun entendit de façon distincte chaque battement de leur cœur s'espacer, au fur et à mesure que la tension montait, insupportable. Ils avaient tous combattu de toutes leurs forces. Ils s'étaient tous préparés au pire au cours de ces dernières secondes où le dragon blanc de Sabertooth s'était tenu face à eux, couverts de sang et de blessures. Il n'aurait suffit que de quelques secondes pour que tous s'effondrent et mordent la poussière, après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà donné.

Et pourtant, un sourire confiant se dessina sur leurs visages.

**« …FAIRY TAIL ! »**

Grey cru que lui monde lui tombait sur la tête, en même temps qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il s'y était attendu, il savait qu'ils avaient tous mérité cette victoire. Ils avaient tout fait pour, s'étaient battus comme jamais.

Mais le fait de rendre ça réel l'atteignait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues rebondies d'un sourire, les exclamations et les cris s'élevèrent jusqu'à des kilomètres à la ronde, démonstration de la joie de chacun ; ils avaient gagné.

Grey se sentit sourire, sans vraiment pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

Ils avaient gagné.

Ils avaient ramené la gloire et l'honneur de leur guilde. Pour la guilde. Ils avaient tous combattu vaillamment, au nom de l'amour, de l'amitié, de la fierté ; pour eux. Pour ceux qu'ils avaient fait attendre pendant sept longues années où leur absence avait tout fait tomber, pour ceux qui avaient tout de même gardé la tête haute face à l'adversité, comme eux l'auraient fait. Pour ceux qui avaient tourné la page et tenté d'être heureux sans eux, de combler le vide qu'ils avaient laissé par autre chose de plus ou moins concret. Pour eux. Pour eux qui les avaient attendu. Pour leurs amis, leur famille.

Pour Fairy Tail.

Presque avec hésitation, son regard se planta dans celui de Titania, qui semblait n'attendre que ça. Elle lui sourit avec douceur, malgré les contusions et les blessures qui maculaient son visage ; alors il comprit. Il comprit que c'était vrai, qu'il n'était pas entrain de rêver.

Qu'ils avaient vraiment gagné.

Même Laxus souriait, bien que silencieux. À ses côtés, Gajeel lançait des _« Gihi ! »_ ravis à tout va, comme si toute la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée avait disparu, par dessus le brouhaha continu d'une foule en délire.

Et puis il y avait Juvia.

Juvia qui semblait n'attendre que le moment où son regard croiserait le sien pour vivre, respirer. Juvia dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire radieux qu'il finit par lui rendre, bien qu'avec un peu de réserve.

Juvia avec qui il avait combattu. Juvia qui l'avait protégé, défendu, dont la magie s'était alliée à la sienne pour les mener à cette écrasante victoire.

Son sourire s'accentua davantage, amusé et emprunt d'une certaine fierté à son égard ; sa magie avait comme embelli la sienne, en quelques sortes. Lyon risquait de se sentir humilié pour un moment, après la défaite qu'il venait d'essuyer — et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Ils les avaient battu, grâce à cette complicité acquise par le temps et dont Grey venait seulement de prendre conscience — et, à vrai dire, il se doutait bien que ça devait également être le cas de Juvia, à la façon dont tous deux avaient semblé surpris par la puissance de leur Unisson Raid.

Les feux d'artifice fleurirent dans le ciel, se reflétant dans la surface miroitante des deux iris sombre de la mage d'eau.

Qui aurait pût savoir que l'union de leur magie pourrait être aussi puissante ?

Grey leva les yeux vers le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Il sentait encore des picotements dans sa main, celle qui s'était liée à celle de Juvia pour unir leurs pouvoirs. Pendant un moment, il se demanda même si elle les ressentait aussi ; jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait sentit une si grande déferlante de magie entre seulement deux combats.

Son regard se posa sur Titania, qui s'avançait vers Sting pour lui parler. Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Ultear...

Il y avait des fleurs embrasées, des roses de glace, des étoiles scintillantes, une explosions de formes et de couleurs. L'euphorie naissante autour d'eux, la joie et la fierté, percutante, grandissante. Il y avait le nom de sa guilde, murmuré, crié, pleuré, acclamé. Fairy Tail.

Et les bras qui se nouèrent autour de sa nuque.

Grey sentit son cœur rater un battement, le visage figé dans une demi-grimace de stupeur.

Les bras noués autour de sa nuque. Des cheveux bleus dans son champ de vision. Un parfum délicat, rappelant la fraîcheur d'une rosée matinale sur un bouton de rose. La douceur d'une peau satinée, malgré les blessures qui la parcouraient. La présence familière et agréable — mais un poil trop proche pour que ça suffise à le faire paniquer, aussi.

_Juvia._

Juvia qui riait. Juvia qui se serrait avec lui avec de plus en plus d'insistance — et sur le coup, Grey rougit à la pensée qu'il ne manquait pas grand chose pour que sa poitrine se retrouve totalement _nue_, qu'elle était là, euphorique, complètement_ contre_ lui, et ce sans _aucune_ retenue.

« Fairy Tail a gagné ! L'équipe de Juvia et Grey-sama a gagné ! », s'écriait-elle de sa voix enjouée, elle qui était pourtant d'habitude si lointaine, si rêveuse.

Grey ne tenta même pas de la repousser, complètement tétanisé. Néanmoins, il eut tout le loisir — en plus de sentir Juvia contre lui — d'apercevoir les visages amusés de Gajeel et Laxus, qui se permit d'ajouter avec un ton moqueur :

« Oï, oï... Un Raid Unisson, et ils se lâchent plus. T'es plutôt rapide, Grey ! le nargua le blond en désignant Juvia de son œil le moins blessé, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Mais non, je-

— T'as intérêt à bien t'occuper d'elle, tête de glaçon ! renchérit Gajeel en faisant quant à lui mine de le fusiller du regard. Sa putain de pluie m'fait rouiller quand elle déprime...

— Mais les gars, c'est pas ce que vous-

— Oui ! Juvia et Grey-sama ne se quitteront _plus ja-mais_ ! », le coupa à son tour la mage d'eau concernée en resserrant son emprise, nichant son visage dans son cou.

Sur le coup, Grey en arrêta complètement de respirer. Il était un mage de glace et ne craignait pas le froid. Pas le moins du monde.

Mais alors pourquoi diable se mît-il à_ frissonner_ en sentant la fraîcheur de lèvres timides dont il connaissait bien la propriétaire sur sa joue ?

Les joues rougies et démonstratives de son émoi, Juvia se recula pour scruter son visage et lui sourit, les yeux brillants.

« Juvia est heureuse d'avoir fait équipe avec Grey-sama. », murmura-t-elle simplement.

Grey rencontra le regard mi-amusé, mi-attendri d'Erza, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément de l'aide. Et, d'un seul coup, il eut la sale impression d'être le seul paumé à ne pas comprendre ce que tous ces regards posés sur eux voulaient dire, à ne pas voir l'évidence qui semblait sauter aux yeux des autres.

Juvia semblait attendre une réponse. Il riva son regard dans le sien. Hésita.

Mais elle lui sourit, encore, avec cet air si comblé qui avait le don de l'agacer et de le troubler à la fois — parce que c'était lui qui lui faisait ça. Juste lui. Uniquement lui.

Elle lui sourit. Et toutes les choses qu'il discernait dans ce regard le mirent foutrement mal à l'aise, le ramenant bien malgré lui à des années-lumière en arrière.

Un peu comme quand sa mère lui souriait. Un peu comme quand Ul lui souriait. Un peu comme il aimait les voir sourire toutes les deux, sans se rendre compte qu'au fil du temps, elles avaient finit par se superposer dans son esprit pour parfois ne former qu'une seule image. Un seul sourire. Une seule tendresse, un seul amour.

Mais un sourire dont il s'était juré de ne plus jamais dépendre, surtout.

Alors il ne fit rien. Ne dit rien — et se contenta de la regarder, figé.

Ne fit rien non plus lorsqu'elle se recula pour essuyer les larmes de bonheur qui s'échappaient du gouffre sans fin de ses yeux sombres et brillants de tendresse. Ne fit rien à part regarder cette pluie de bonheur s'échapper de ses yeux, si différente de celle qu'elle avait eut l'habitude de côtoyer ; il ne fit rien et la regarda, silencieux, immobile, hésitant, indécis.

Elle recula et s'éloigna voir Erza, le couvant d'un regard débordant d'amour une dernière fois. Et son cœur se serra aussi étonnement que douloureusement lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, pour se parer d'un attachement différent à l'égard de Titania.

Mais il ne dit rien.

* * *

Grey se leva et attrapa le tee-shirt qu'on lui avait préparé et posé sur une chaise de l'infirmerie, ainsi que le paquet de cigarettes malicieusement glissé dans le tas par un de ses amis. Dans la pièce, ses co-équipiers se faisaient généreusement panser et furent bientôt couverts de bandages, prodigués par la sage et vénérable Polyussica. Tous avaient ri en constatant qu'on ne distinguait qu'à peine la moitié de leur visages, tant ils pouvaient être nombreux. Ils étaient blessés, mais il régnait dans la pièce une bonne humeur, légèrement teintée de l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient pour leurs amis partis délivrer Lucy ; alors ils compensaient. Ils riaient, parlaient, racontaient, souriaient.

Elle regardait. Elle souriait.

Grey se tourna vers la fenêtre pour enfiler son tee-shirt, comme par _pudeur_. Il se sentait irradier de toute part, juste à cause de ça ; de son regard. De son regard aux profondeurs inconnues — parce qu'il n'osait pas s'y perdre.

De son regard qui l'analysait, le détaillait, encore et encore. Ce regard qui l'avait _mis à nu._

Alors il fixa la vitre avec insistance, essayant vainement de résister à la tentation de jeter un coup d'œil dans le reflet que lui renvoyait la surface plate et miroitante. Il alluma machinalement une cigarette qu'il porta à des lèvres et souffla le plus naturellement possible pour faire évacuer la frustration qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Parce qu'il fuyait. Il fuyait — _pourquoi ?_ Parce que ça l'effrayait. L'intimidait. Parce que c'était une attaque à laquelle on ne l'avait pas préparé, une bataille qu'il ne savait pas comment mener — et pourquoi une bataille, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne pas baisser les armes, renoncer à résister, accepter ?

Parce que le souvenir insistant qu'avait laissé la mort sur celles qui l'avaient aimé l'en empêchait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas revivre ça, de nouveau ressentir ça, les regarder disparaître et ne rien faire — combien même il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, s'il fallait qu'il arrive quelque chose, c'est exactement ça qui se passera.

Il finit par faire discrètement disparaître le mégot avec un soupir agacé ; même le gout de la cigarette lui paraissait amer, désagréable, trop lourd, trop fort.

Et elle, elle le regardait.

Ses doigts pianotaient presque nerveusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle après une brève inspiration en guise de courage et de contenance, le visage fermé et neutre. Comme d'habitude.

Et elle le regardait.

Comme d'habitude.

Il se demanda de puis combien de temps la routine s'était invitée dans ce petit jeu. Pourquoi est-ce que malgré l'habitude, il eut un sourire franc et amusé lorsque les étoiles qui brillaient au fond de son regard rêveur et lointain s'estompèrent pour laisser place à la réalité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rougit à nouveau, après que son air lointain soit devenu surpris — alors que c'était déjà arrivé tant de fois.

Et pourquoi, surtout, pourquoi il écartait la seule réponse possible à cette question.

Elle se tortillait sur le lit, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il remarqua que le papillon sur son chapeau s'accordait parfaitement avec le motif sur son tee-shirt et sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre.

Et peut-être n'étaient-ils pas assortis que par ce papillon. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas aussi complémentaires que par leur magie.

Mais peut-être était-ce simplement trop dangereux à admettre pour lui.

« Euh, Juvia... Pour ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure, je... », commença-t-il avec un sourire gêné, mal à l'aise.

Son regard dérapa pour fixer un point invisible sur le sol. Il se dérobait ; encore. Il savait que c'était mal de la faire attendre comme ça. De la laisser espérer quelque chose qu'il avait peur de lui donner. De la laisser attendre, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Pourtant, il ne fut qu'à demi surpris lorsque deux mains s'emparèrent avec douceur de la sienne. Encore moins de voir le sourire qui habitait les lèvres qui l'avaient comme marqué au fer chauffé à blanc, juste là, sur sa peau.

Et cet amour dans ses grands yeux noirs ne fut qu'une évidence à cette équation.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Juvia est très heureuse d'avoir gagné pour la guilde. Juvia voulait juste dire qu'elle sera ravie de se battre aux côtés de Grey-sama, désormais. Et, Juvia... »

Elle était tue. Ses lèvres pincées s'étirèrent en un sourire pensif ; et rien n'en sortit.

Et lui, il restait accroché aux mots qu'il attendait, d'une façon si presque désespérée qu'elle le surprit lui-même.

Mais elle sourit. Recula de quelques pas. Lâcha sa main, à contrecœur. Sourit encore. Riva son regard dans le sien.

Ce regard plein d'amour.

« Les autres nous attendent. Juvia pense que nous devrions y aller. »

C'est tout ; pas un mot de plus. Elle ne dit rien et se retourna. Ne dit rien et en alla — avec ce sourire, ce rouge aux joues, ce regard qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui.

Et lui, il la regardait partir.

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci à vous pour vos commentaires, ça me touche énormément :3

Merci à **Aeliheart** pour sa pré-lecture des plus précieuses - elle vous a évité des heures de déprime en plus, dites merci 8D - et à bientôt ( demain j'espère mais n'y comptez pas trop ! x) )

**Et surtout : HAPPY GRUVIA'S WEEK !**


	3. Day 4 : Travail d'équipe

Hello ! C:

Alors, aujourd'hui, je vous sors le 4ème thème, les autres devraient arriver comme prévu à l'exception près du 3ème, qui sera très probablement posté en dernier. J'ai commencé quelque chose qui me satisfait pas mal, et j'ai vraiment envie d'exploiter ce petit UA comme il le faut. Ce sera sûrement le plus poussé niveau romance, aussi. Enfin, vous verrez.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise également, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

PS : Je vous conseille " We are Fairy Tail ", ou " Juvia of the Great See ", de l'OST 4 de l'anime avec cet OS.

* * *

Liste des thèmes :

**Premier jour - Glace & Eau**

**Deuxième jour - Non-dits**

Troisième jour - Univers Alternatif

**Quatrième jour - Travail d'équipe**

Cinquième jour - Toucher

Sixième jour - Peine

Septième jour - Timidité

* * *

**Chronologie :** Post-chapitre " Laxus VS Jura ", des scans. **PEUT CONTENIR DES SPOILERS. **( Ce moment était juste trop parfait, tout de même... *µ* )

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance ( parce que voyez-vous, la frontière entre ces deux genres avec ce Pairing est à la limite de l'inexistence aussi j'hésite un peu à trancher entre l'un ou l'autre. )

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Juvia et Grey.

**Pairing :** Gruvia, un touuuuut petit peu plus présent ici.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Travail d'équipe —**

Les respirations lourdes et erratiques emplirent l'air, démonstration d'un épuisement proche et d'une trop grande fatigue. Leurs corps ébouillantés se soulèvent au rythme de leurs respirations, et sur leurs peaux se forme un mélange de poussière et de sueur auquel s'ajoutait le sang qui s'écoulait de leurs blessures. Face à eux, leurs adversaires reprennent leur souffle, bien qu'étant en bien moins piètre état qu'eux.

Ils n'en peuvent plus.

Elle tombe la première, à bout de souffle. L'impact entre ses genoux et le sol lors de sa chute remonte douloureusement dans l'intégrité de son corps meurtri, parcouru de désagréables frémissements. Elle qui n'a pas l'habitude de ressentir la douleur, elle sait que son corps s'en souviendra longtemps ; ses muscles sont brûlants, sa peau zébrée de blessures causées par le vent. Elle a mal partout, sent la fatigue et l'épuisement gagner du terrain. Il sera difficile de tenir face à Lyon et Shelia, elle en est bien consciente. Sa volonté s'ébranle et s'effrite, bien malgré elle ; sa vue se brouille et se fait parsemée de myriades de petites tâches blanches et cotonneuses. Le monde se met à tanguer autour d'elle et elle est prise de brusques vertiges. L'oubli lui tend les bras, l'attire, encore et encore ; elle est au bord de l'épuisement.

« Juvia. »

Et elle sent sa main se poser sur son épaule.

Le temps s'arrête. Ses poumons s'emplissent d'air, douloureux ; mais elle chasse ces pensées et se concentre sur cette paume, moite et brûlante contre sa peau, sur cette voix, vibrante de détermination. Sur cette poigne, à la fois vigoureuse mais emprunte d'un calme et d'une sagesse étonnante, complice, familière, délicate.

Elle déglutit difficilement ; il a déjà tant donné lors de son précédent combat - et pourtant, lui reste debout. Elle n'a pas le droit de faillir, d'abandonner — surtout d'abandonner. Elle est une mage de Fairy Tail. Un membre de sa fratrie, de sa famille. Elle est une amie, celle qui est prête à tout lui donner, à l'aimer sans rien attendre en retour et sans bornes, sans aucune limite.

Il est fort. Incroyablement fort ; et elle l'admire plus que jamais, lui, sa puissance, sa détermination, son investissement dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Elle l'aime, pour ça ; parce qu'il ne laisse pas tomber, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle ne le laissera pas tomber non plus ; elle ne peut pas faillir, alors qu'il lui lance un tel signal de détresse. Elle ne peut pas abandonner, alors qu'il a besoin d'elle et de son pouvoir, d'elle et de son précieux soutien, là, maintenant, plus que jamais.

Alors elle sourit ; et elle ne dit rien. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Parce que c'est ce que signifie cette main posée sur son épaule ; cet appui qu'elle représente et qui l'empêche de faillir. Il a besoin qu'elle le soutienne et qu'elle l'empêche de tomber. Il est sa force, et en cet instant présent, elle est la sienne ; l'espoir qui l'aide à tenir. Il a besoin d'elle. Besoin qu'elle se batte afin qu'ils puissent tenir tous les deux.

À son tour, elle pose sa main sur la sienne ; sans un mot. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle sait qu'il a besoin d'elle. Pour qu'il comprenne que s'il a besoin d'elle pour ne pas tomber, elle a besoin de lui pour se relever.

Alors il prend sa main ; naturellement, délicatement. Avec cette intimité complice qui est la leur — silencieuse et sans un mot, pleine de non-dits mais si propre à eux. Il exerce une légère pression sur ses doigts, assez pour qu'elle le sente, pas assez pour lui faire le moindre mal ; pour qu'elle sache. Qu'il a compris. Que c'est la même chose pour lui.

Qu'il a besoin d'elle. Qu'elle a besoin de lui. Qu'en ce moment même, ils sont deux mages blessés, mais dont la puissance n'est complète et réelle qu'en étant à deux.

Il est son courage et sa motivation. Elle est sa force et son assurance. Celui qui l'aide à se relever et à rester debout face à l'adversité. Celle qui l'empêche de tomber.

Il la relève avec lenteur, sans même lui adresser un regard ; il sait qu'elle se battra de toutes des forces. Il sait qu'elle sourit — pour lui.

À cet instant, leurs esprit sont à l'image de leurs magie ; une forme unique et singulière, l'union de deux forces complémentaires. L'un sans l'autre, ce n'est plus la même chose. Sans lui, elle ne trouvera pas le courage de continuer, si propre à la logique de Fairy Tail. Sans elle, il n'aura pas d'appui, cette aide silencieuse mais présente à ses côtés.

« Leur faiblesse se trouve dans leur travail d'équipe. On peut mieux se battre ensemble qu'eux. »

Ces paroles ont été dites pour la rassurer. La motiver, lui insuffler le courage et la détermination qui l'animent, lui.

Elle sourit ; il n'a pas lâché sa main. Il ne la lâchera plus — parce que ces mains liées étaient la preuve qu'ils étaient une équipe. L'union de deux éléments. Pas juste de la glace et de l'eau, mais une même magie, puissante, complète. L'un n'existerai pas sans l'autre.

« Grey-sama...

— Battons-nous de toutes nos forces ! », lui intime-t-il, les yeux rivés vers leurs adversaires.

Juvia sourit ; sa main se resserre encore autour de la sienne. Il n'y a pas de glace sans eau, et inversement.

« Oui ! », affirme-t-elle, son regard sombre se parant de la même volonté qui brillait dans ses yeux, à lui.

Et c'est la même chose pour eux.

* * *

Et voilà ! Personnellement, je n'arrive plus à voir ce passage des scans de la même façon après avoir écrit ça...

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! **HAPPY GRUVIA'S WEEK ! **


	4. Day 3 : Univers Alternatif

Hellooooo !

Bon, ouais, je sais, ça fait un bail que ce recueil devrait être terminé, mais un gentil examen appelé TPE s'est gentiment glissé dans mon planning alors que j'en avais pas la moindre idée, donc j'ai dût décaler pas mal de choses xD

Donc, voilà voilà. Pour l'Univers Alternatif, ce sera avec les persos d'Edoras... Me semble que je suis l'une des premières françaises à en écrire d'ailleurs, mah bon. Vient une petite réponse aux reviews :

Déjà, **Elodie**, j'espère que tu pourras lire ça. Comme j'habite pas en France métropolitaine, ça va être un peu dur de s'envoyer des SMS et je t'avoue que je suis pas trop pour balancer mon numéro comme ça xD, mais tu peux rejoindre le forum de la SPPS ou celui de FairiesFans ( surtout FairiesFans ), je pourrai te parler et toi tu rencontreras d'autres gens à qui parler de Fairy Tail :B

A tous les autres, merciiiii pour vos reviews ! Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture :3

* * *

Liste des thèmes :

**Premier jour - Glace & Eau**

**Deuxième jour - Non-dits**

**Troisième jour - Univers Alternatif**

**Quatrième jour - Travail d'équipe**

Cinquième jour - Toucher

Sixième jour - Peine

Septième jour - Timidité

* * *

**Chronologie :** Je parle d'une ellipse de 7 ans, mais pas de spoils ici.

**Genre : **Romance et euh... Ouais, un touuut petit peu de Angst.

**Rating :** T

**Personnages : **Edo-Juvia et Edo-Grey ( Grey Soluge )

**Pairing :** Edo-Gruvia.

**Fond sonore conseillé :** _Quiet_, de **LIGHTS. **

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Univers Alternatif —**

Juvia se laissa tomber sur le lit dans un soupir soulagé.

Dans la salle de bain d'à côté, elle entendit la douche qui fonctionnait et eut un air satisfait ; bien. Une fois que Grey sera propre, elle l'aidera à soigner les blessures qu'il s'était faites pendant cette mission au sud du royaume, ils se reposeront et rentreront vite à la capitale d'Edoras. Une grimace passa sur ses traits ; il faisait bien trop chaud au sud. Le climat tempéré de la capitale lui manquait.

Son regard sombre se posa sur le ventilateur qui tournait inlassablement au plafond, tout en soufflant une ridicule brise d'air sur sa peau déjà recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur et seulement revêtue d'une nuisette à bretelles bleu-ciel. Juvia soupira, ses grands yeux sombres rivés sur la machine ; ce truc avait l'air tellement fragile que sa mort prématurée et instantanée ne l'aurait pas étonnée...

Sa main trouva son chemin jusqu'à son ventre, passant machinalement sous sa courte chemise de nuit pour flatter la peau claire. Grey n'était pas encore là ; autant profiter de son absence pour se mettre à l'aise. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud.

Leur mission avait été plutôt simple en soit. Seulement, trop bête, trop étourdi, trop idiot — et trop amoureux, peut-être —, Soluge s'était jeté entre l'éboulement qu'elle s'apprêtait à esquiver et elle-même. Résultat ? Elle avait un bel hématome sur l'épaule et lui la même chose sur presque tout le corps, la chute de pierres s'étant faire soudaine et très lourde ; et, pour une fois, Juvia ne pût que remercier le ciel pour avoir fait de Grey un incroyable frileux et les couches de vêtements incalculables qu'il portait à ce moment malgré la chaleur. La pensée que rien que de le voir ainsi suffisait à lui donner chaud la fit sourire ; si ça avait été dans un autre contexte...

Juvia soupira — encore. Les jambes croisées, elle ramena ses bras au dessus de sa tête et écarta ses cheveux encore humides de sa nuque, les étendant de manière éparse sur l'oreiller ; c'était certes rafraîchissant sur le moment, elle savait que sa chevelure — qui avait quant à elle bien poussé en sept ans — lui tiendra chaud. Ses yeux sombres suivaient le mouvement du ventilateur ; si ça avait été un lacryma, nulle doute que ça aurait fonctionné plus facilement et efficacement...

L'ancienne mage laissa son regard dériver jusqu'à la fenêtre, qui donnait vue sur un ciel bleu cobalt parsemé d'étoiles plus scintillantes que les autres — un avantage des régions plus chaudes. Les planètes servant de satellite à Edoras flottaient bien sagement au dessus d'eux ; par magie, naturellement ? Les scientifiques s'y penchaient encore.

La disparition de la magie avait complètement bouleversé la société dans laquelle il vivait. Tout, jusqu'au mode de vie, la médecine, l'hygiène, la technologie et même — et surtout — la religion avait été revu, causant des dommages irrépressibles dans les relations du peuple. Le Roi Gérard faisait de son mieux et était indéniablement un bon roi, aidé dans ses tâches par le commandant Knightwalker qui connaissait bien mieux le pays que lui ; mais la réadaptation avait été difficile. Très difficile.

Les membres de la guilde de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'étaient méfiés, tout d'abord ; et puis le fait que la Tueuse de fées veuille se racheter de ses fautes ainsi leur avait parut logique. Ils étaient Fairy Tail, après tout ; malgré le mal qu'elle avait causé, les vies innocentes qu'elle avait prises, ils s'étaient montrés prêts à lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait en échange de son aide. Ils voulaient tous la même chose, après tout ; la paix et la prospérité d'Edoras. Se battre alors que d'autres avaient besoin d'eux ne servait à rien.

Aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrivait régulièrement d'avoir besoin de Natsu pour se rendre à tel ou tel endroit, ou encore d'utiliser les dons de persuasion de Mirajane, afin que celle-ci ne l'aide à obtenir certains renseignements à l'arrivée d'un important homme de pouvoir. Juvia elle-même avait participé à une de ces missions. D'ailleurs, celle qu'elle devait effectuer avec l'aide de Grey était un repérage de terrain avant d'accueillir une partie de la population sur les terres du sud, jamais occupées jusque là. Presque uniquement composée de désert, les quelques rares points d'eau et l'espace disponible en faisaient néanmoins un territoire potentiellement intéressant. Ils leur avaient fallu marcher un peu plus à l'ouest pour trouver la première auberge ouverte ; Juvia et son co-équipier n'avaient donc pas hésité et profitaient avec un certain soulagement de l'hospitalité qui leur était offerte.

Juvia soupira. Alors évidemment, lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé qu'il ne restait qu'une chambre, ils n'avaient pas tout de suite bronché — même si c'était surtout elle qui s'était retenue, d'ailleurs.

Enfin, au moins, elle saura quoi leur dire à propos des régions du sud ; terrains accidentés, chaleur insupportable et désert à perte de vue.

Le sourire pensif qu'elle affichait s'accentua bien malgré elle ; sacré Grey, tout de même. Il ne changera donc jamais ? Il y a sept ans, Juvia avait espéré que sa rencontre avec son alter-ego d'Earthland l'aurait rendu plus... Extraverti. Détendu. Viril ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Courageux, peut-être.

Ça avait été le cas. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps - à peine le temps d'une bataille, avant qu'il ne revienne avec force _« rattraper le temps perdu avec elle qu'il avait passé à travailler »_ et qu'il ne l'agace à nouveau, ne redevienne cette loque emmitouflée dans trois tonnes de fringues constamment à ses trousses.

Oh, pas qu'il ne soit qu'uniquement un fardeau pour elle. Juvia appréciait son camarade, sa gentillesse ainsi que sa timidité maladive et sa maladresse, qui la faisaient sourire. L'amusaient même, parfois ; mais rien de plus que ça, à vrai dire. À force, elle avait finir par ne le voir que comme la boule de fringues agaçante et terriblement collante qu'il était. Ça la gênait, la mettait même en colère, parfois. Il était trop collant, trop dépendant. Elle l'aurait peut-être plus apprécié s'il avait été légèrement... _Différent._

Pas qu'elle ne s'attende à quelque chose de sa part — surtout de sa part. C'était Grey, elle était Juvia. Rien que leurs caractères et leurs habitudes vestimentaires les opposaient. Mais les regards insistants constamment posés sur eux et rien que cette mission choisie par Mirajane la poussait à se poser la question.

Pourquoi pas Grey, après tout ?

Juvia soupira. La réponse était évidente en elle-même ; parce qu'elle n'aimait pas cette façon qu'il avait de lui courir après et de la complimenter à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Pourtant, elle aimait se sentir désirée. Elle adorait ça, même. La jeune femme avait souvent cette sale impression de jouer avec ses sentiments, d'être cruelle avec lui — et elle savait qu'elle l'était ; mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute, après tout ?

Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé de sa part. Juste un peu de tranquillité. De sérénité. Un peu de distance, d'air pour respirer.

Mais alors pourquoi insistait-il ? Pourquoi persévérait-il, même après sept années de refus continus et de répliques violentes ? Pourquoi lui courir après, alors que n'importe qui d'autre aurait comprit que c'était perdu d'avance ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter ailleurs ?

Il aurait pût s'installer avec une fille de la capitale. Ça ne manquait pas par là-bas, les jeunes filles en fleur encore célibataire. Juvia, elle, ne s'était pas gênée pour sortir avec des hommes différents durant ces années ; alors pourquoi pas lui ?

La jeune femme se redressa et entortilla machinalement une boucle de cheveux autour de son index ; elle devait admettre que ça l'aurait dérangé, tout de même, quelque part. C'était elle qu'il aimait, après tout. Elle et elle seule ; alors, égoïstement, oui, ces pensées la troublaient autant qu'elles l'énervaient.

Parce qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour la regarder. Personne pour la complimenter. Personne pour l'aimer, comme il le faisait. Lui courir après chaque minute de chaque jour, briser le silence de ses sérénades idiotes mais touchantes, occuper la place de toute sa masse de vêtements, combler le vide.

Et que l'air de rien, c'était quelque chose qui lui plaisait, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. Un jour sans Grey, c'était un jour plutôt vide.

Le cours de ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu par la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit doucement, faisant entrer un rai de lumière dans le petit vestibule qui séparait l'entrée de la chambre — qui contenait deux lits doubles, et ce à la grande déception de son co-équipier —, la salle de bain et le couloir de l'auberge.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Juvia maudit la chaleur de cette partie du continent et se dirigea vers la valise sans même un regard en direction de Soluge. Elle l'entendit entrer et se figer après avant de fermer la porte — qui ne se ferma pas, justement, puisque sa main restait crispée sur la poignée. Un sourire satisfait se peint sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle faisait mine de fouiller dans la valise à la recherche de pansements, pommade et désinfectant.

« Grey se sent mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle tout de même, d'un ton aussi désintéressé et neutre que d'habitude — en apparence, du moins.

— Euh... O-Oui... », balbutia le jeune homme après quelques secondes où il avait tenté de rassembler les bribes de son esprit pour formuler une réponse à peu près correcte, manifestement plus que troublé par ce qu'il voyait.

Elle l'entendit déglutir et passa une main nonchalante — et calculée — dans ses cheveux ; elle le sentait qui la dévorait du regard, et elle adorait ça.

Accroupie et assise sur ses talons devant la valise, elle lui exposait la vue de son dos à peine caché par les ficelles retenant le tissu satiné et le boxer de dentelle sombre assorti aux petits nœuds disposés ici et là sur le vêtement — si on pouvait appeler ça un vêtement. L'instant d'après, sa longue chevelure ondula bien sagement au dessus ; et elle souriait, tout en écartant vêtements et objets divers.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle s'en amusait, qu'elle le gardait dans ses filets — qu'elle souriait. Il ne savait pas.

Juvia dormait pratiquement toujours avec ce genre de choses, à vrai dire ; vu la température, elle ne le regrettait franchement pas. N'importe qui l'aurait regardée, surtout dans de telles circonstances ; mais puisqu'elle avait cette habitude d'être habillée de façon provocante, n'était-elle pas innocente ?

L'envoyée de Fairy Tail sourit intérieurement. Bien-sûr que non.

Elle était désirable et désirée ; et elle le savait. Et elle adorait ça, s'en délectait plus que n'importe quoi.

Les règles du jeu, c'était elle qui les dictait ; du moins était-ce ce qu'elle était entrain de se dire, lorsqu'elle se releva en feignant l'indifférence avec le matériel de soin dans les mains. Elle et elle seule.

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna et que ce qu'elle tenait tomba sous le coup de la surprise, elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'il se pouvait que ces mêmes règles lui échappent.

« Euh... Ju-Juvia-chan, balbutia à nouveau le jeune homme en baissant les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine. Est-ce que tu-

— Grey peut s'asseoir. »

Son ton avait été sec et froid — comme d'habitude. Impérieux.

Mais seulement pour cacher son trouble.

Juvia avait toujours vu Grey habillé. Vêtu d'un nombre incroyable de couches de vêtements. Tellement habillé que rien que la vue qu'il donnait l'étouffait, l'écœurait, même ; et pourtant, il était là, sous ses yeux, uniquement vêtu d'un pauvre jean et d'une serviette qu'il gardait autour de sa nuque.

Et elle, elle était tout bonnement subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Du fait qu'il porte souvent beaucoup de vêtements, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de plutôt mou, voire même gras.

Et pourtant, il était là, immobile sous ses yeux. Il était là, à la regarder avec hésitation.

Et il était tout simplement parfait. _Parfait_, oui.

Il était plus musclé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle aurait pût s'attendre, il n'y avait pas un seul gramme de graisse visible ; et cette pomme d'Adam sous sa gorge découverte, et ses épaules, et ses bras, et son torse, et sa peau, et ce regard, ce visage, ces lèvres...

Ne l'était-il pas — parfait ?

Une file pellicule d'eau était encore déposée sur sa peau tendue. Du regard, Juvia suivit une goutte qui courra sur celle-ci, partant de la clavicule pour rebondir sur l'un de ses pectoraux, sinueuse, coulant lentement jusque dans l'un des sillons tracés entre ses abdominaux, puis, enfin, une chute de reins absolument superbe, plus raffinée que toutes celles qu'elle avait pût voir jusqu'ici, délicatement tracée dans un corps aux courbes parfaites et-

La bleutée se rappela soudainement que son corps avait besoin d'oxygène et se reprit en ramassant la trousse. L'air aussi perturbé qu'elle ne pouvait l'être, Grey alla s'asseoir sur le lit où elle n'était pas allée et garda la tête baissée, gêné.

La jeune femme fût bientôt à ses côtés, le visage fermé. Lui-même bien coloré, Grey fronça des sourcils en apercevant les légères rougeurs sur la peau sa co-équipière. À moins que le fait que sa poitrine ne se soulève anormalement plus vite ne soit qu'un effet pervers et mesquin de son imagination quant à la façon dont il avait de la voir...

« Je suis désolé, finit-il par avouer, alors qu'elle s'emparait du pot de pommade dont elle prit un peu du contenu pour masser son bras — et bon sang, quel bras ! — avec une délicatesse que peu lui connaissaient. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. », reprit-il ensuite, les yeux rivés vers le mur en face de lui.

Parce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer le regard insistant qu'elle avait posé sur lui — ou peut-être étaient-ce les lèvres rougies qu'elle mordillait constamment qui attiraient son regard, ses yeux brûlants d'une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez lui, sa poitrine, seulement recouverte d'une ridicule nuisette dont la bretelle commençait à glisser, juste là, à côté de son bras, son dos, ses hanches, ses cuisses, et... et Soluge releva la tête, trop prude, trop respectueux peut-être pour laisser ses pensées s'aventurer davantage.

Mais n'était-il pas qu'un homme, après tout ?

Juvia quant à elle s'appliquait à apposer de la pommade sur les endroits où il avait été touché, le cerveau à moitié connecté sur ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Elle l'écoutait vaguement, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'un simple grommellement en guise de réponse. Il parut triste ou blessé ; elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle avait la tête ailleurs.

Combien l'avaient vu comme ça avant elle ? Est-ce que Lucy savait que son ami était aussi beau, une fois sa carapace de vêtements enlevée ? Est-ce qu'elle avait elle-même eut l'occasion de le voir ainsi ?

Un élan de colère et de jalousie lui serra le cœur. Est-ce qu'une autre l'avait vu ? Est-ce qu'une autre possédait ce sur quoi ses mains s'apprêtaient à courir, — tout à fait innocemment, du moins en apparence — ?

Est-ce que Grey était moins à elle qu'elle ne l'avait pensé ?

Elle se raidit à cette pensée ; en réponse à cela, Grey retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur et ferma les yeux. Déjà que savoir que Grey était bâti de la sorte était plus que surprenant en soit ; mais elle était même jalouse ?

Et nom de dieu, ce qu'il était beau, en fin de compte.

Ses cheveux encore humides étaient encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'accoutumée. Dans un geste lent et calculé, Juvia fit glisser la serviette qu'il avait gardé autour de ses épaules au sol et se glissa derrière lui, sur le lit. Il frémit, mais ne dit rien. Juvia savait qu'il n'aurait jamais osé protester, de toute façon — et elle adorait ça, cette façon dont elle gardait le contrôle, cette soumission qu'il avait à son égard. Pensive, la jeune femme se servit généreusement dans le pot de pommade et commença à masser ses épaules, tout en dévorant son dos nu du regard. Il n'osait rien dire, mais le savoir ne la gênait pas. Elle était tellement occupée à le regarder qu'elle ne l'aurait pas écouté.

Sa peau était brûlante sous ses doigts. Ses blessures étaient moins importantes que ce à quoi elle avait pensé ; juste quelques hématomes. Plus de peur que de mal, donc — même si elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'en l'entendant gémir de douleur, elle avait craint qu'il ne se soit brisé quelque chose ou que ses blessures aient été plus sérieuses, combien même elle avait feint l'indifférence en l'aidant à se relever.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur accélérer à l'entente du soupir soulagé qui passa entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Grey et essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration, qui avait tendance à se suspendre lorsqu'elle n'y veillait pas — ce qui, vu sa surprise, était en fait assez compréhensible.

Bon sang.

C'était son jeu. La maîtresse des pièces, c'était elle. Celle qui imposait les règles, c'était elle. Celle qui décidait, qui ordonnait, qui gagnait, c'était elle. Ça l'avait toujours été.

Depuis quand Grey Soluge, l'homme le plus idiot, empoté et ridiculement amoureux était-il si attirant ?

Elle l'étudiait en même temps que ses gestes, alors qu'il faisait le dos rond pour qu'elle puisse appliquer la mixture transparente aux odeurs fleuries dans le bas de son dos ; et elle eut du mal la écarter la tentation de s'égarer davantage, à vrai dire.

Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts, agréablement chaude. Les muscles du jeune homme se faisaient sentir à chacun de ses mouvements, fermes et galbés ; et Juvia ne fut qu'à peine surprise de s'imaginer les découvrir sous un autre contexte, presque subjuguée.

Grey s'éclaircit la gorge, hésitant.

« Euh... Je peux aussi le faire, si ça t'embête, Juvia-chan... », fit-il d'un air penaud, ses yeux gris rivés vers le mur d'en face.

Juvia suspendit son geste et attendit qu'il se retourne pour la regarder. Après quelques secondes, doucement et avec des gestes précautionneux et lents, il le fit.

La bleutée se mordilla la lèvre ; même après lui avoir montré cette facette de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il restait lui-même. Et puis, quel idiot ; comme s'il allait réussir à se soigner tout seul, maladroit comme il était. Elle savait bien qu'il savait besoin d'elle, et c'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien dit en s'approchant de lui avec la trousse de secours.

Grey n'osa pas soutenir son regard bien longtemps et riva celui-ci sur les draps. Ses cheveux ébouriffés retombaient mollement devant son front et au-dessus de sa nuque. Il n'avait pas semblé à Juvia qu'ils étaient aussi longs auparavant — sans doute parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Lentement mais sûrement, l'onguent qu'elle avait appliqué sur ses contusions disparaissait de la surface de sa peau, luisant parfois faiblement sous l'éclat de la lueur tamisée d'une lampe de chevet.

La jeune femme soupira ; il était beau. Il était beau, et elle ne l'avait pas sût avant — mais est-ce que ça changera vraiment quelque chose ? Est-ce que ça aura une quelconque conséquence sur leur relation ?

Est-ce que ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de si différent ?

Elle le vit s'agiter un peu, avant qu'il ne s'ose à plonger son regard dans le sien, impassible et froid. Longtemps — plus que d'habitude, bien plus, plus longtemps, trop longtemps. Il avait l'air plus mécontent que d'habitude, ce qui s'avérait assez étonnant — Grey Soluge, en colère ?

« Je suis désolé. »

Les yeux de Juvia s'arrondirent presque de surprise.

Il n'avait pas hésité.

Il n'avait pas reculé.

Il était sûr de lui.

« Vraiment désolé. »

L'image du Grey benêt qu'elle avait toujours eut à l'esprit se détériora quelque peu. Il était passé de idiot empoté amoureux et niais à idiot amoureux un peu plus sûr de lui.

Juvia se figea. Était-il encore amoureux d'elle, au moins ?

« Grey est un idiot, l'accusa-t-elle sans même réfléchir, un élan de jalousie lui vrillant la poitrine.

— Je sais, Juvia-chan, souffla-t-il en guise de réponse — et elle vit à la façon qu'il avait eut de répondre et à ses yeux qu'elle l'avait blessé, sans qu'elle n'en retire aucune satisfaction. Si... Si je t'embête tant, je demanderai à ce qu'on me mette avec quelqu'un d'autre, déclara-t-il ensuite en se redressant.

— Grey est _vraiment_ un idiot. »

Il aurait dût se confondre en excuses. Se sentir désolé, se montrer pitoyable, être à deux doigts de pleurer, la supplier de lui pardonner.

Il ne le fit pas. Il la regardait, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard — et elle se sentit prise au dépourvu, frustrée.

C'était elle, la maîtresse du jeu. Celle qui contrôlait les pièces, les manipulait à sa guise, celle qui en faisait ce qu'elle en voulait — mais peut-être le jeu avait-il changé, peut-être n'en était-elle plus la gagnante désignée.

Elle ne le contrôlait plus, ne le soumettait plus — et ça lui fit peur, vraiment, tellement qu'elle sentit cette impuissance faire grimper une panique irréfrénable en elle, une peur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie, elle, Juvia l'impassible.

Il lui en voulait ? Il avait décidé que ça suffisait, que c'en était assez ?

Juvia sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle se faisait envahir par un flot de pensées. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment le faire ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment s'en aller ?

L'idée qu'il ne puisse plus l'aimer lui donna vaguement envie de pleurer.

Un monde sans Grey pour lui dire qu'elle était belle, c'était gris, triste, plat. Un monde sans la présence de Grey pour combler le vide et la suivre partout où elle allait, c'était vide, froid.

C'était bizarrement empli d'une solitude dont elle ne voulait pas. Dont il l'avait toujours préservée — et il n'y a que maintenant qu'elle le comprenait.

Que d'une façon qui lui échappait, elle avait fini par avoir besoin de Grey.

Son visage restait figé — comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, il ne pût deviner la tempête déchaînée qui régnait dans son cœur et son esprit, il ne pût avoir un quelconque aperçu des pensées qui la torturaient.

Mais cette fois-ci, Juvia avait prit conscience qu'elle pouvait risquer de le perdre d'un moment à l'autre — et c'était tellement bizarre de penser comme ça, de penser qu'elle pouvait _« perdre »_ Grey, le regarder s'éloigner et souffrir de l'absence d'une présence à laquelle elle avait finit, malgré tout, à s'habituer.

Il la regardait, immobile et silencieux. Seul le mouvement de ses paupières et le soulèvement régulier de son torse au rythme de sa respiration se faisaient percevoir ; et il la regardait, dénué de crainte.

Et elle le regardait aussi, ses prunelles sombre analysant à toute vitesse les traits réguliers du jeune homme. Du Grey sans peur en face d'elle, terrorisée — ou peut-être avait-il peur aussi, peut-être était-elle juste plus effrayée que lui.

Elle eut l'impression de refaire un bond incroyable en arrière ; à une époque où elle n'était qu'une petite fille sans parents, sans famille et sans maison, une époque où la guerre civile régnait dans la perte cité où elle avait vu le jour, une époque où elle avait vu tous ceux qu'elle aimait s'entretuer pour une réserve de lacryma.

Le temps où elle n'était que la petite Juvia. La faible petite Juvia, la fillette qui vivait quotidiennement avec le froid et la faim, celle dont la solitude était devenue la seule compagnie ; celle qui avait froid, qui avait faim, qui était seule.

Celle qui, après s'être arrêtée devant un bâtiment délabré à la pancarte à moitié décrochée avait décidé de devenir Juvia l'impassible — parce qu'elle avait toujours été seule.

Terriblement seule.

Et puis cet idiot s'était avancé. Alors que les autres la voyaient presque d'un mauvais œil, la craignaient, il était venu la voir, maladroit avec tous ces vêtements qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Il avait sourit, il avait rougit, il était impressionné.

_« Si tu as froid, je peux rester à côté de toi pour te réchauffer. »_

Une phrase qui l'avait troublée. Une proposition qui aurait pût paraître étrange — mais pourtant dénuée d'arrière-pensées.

Par réflexe, elle s'était redressée, reculée, sous les yeux ébahis des autres qui voyaient enfin une réaction chez elle. Elle n'avait rien dit, trop surprise, trop étonnée qu'on vienne lui parler ; mais il avait attendu, patient, sous le regard dur mais bienveillant de Lucy, celui plus doux de Lisanna, effrayé de Natsu. Alors, maladroite, elle avait accepté.

Et elle avait ordonné ; elle était autoritaire. On avait ce qu'on avait que lorsqu'on le demandait ou qu'on le prenait, la vie le lui avait déjà bien apprit.

Il avait sourit. Il était timide, maladroit, naïf et à l'apparence un peu simplet — il était gentil. Il avait occupé la place vide à côté d'elle, l'avait regardée, écoutée les rares fois où elle parlait, s'était habitué ; et puis il l'avait aimée.

Il l'avait aimée, et les autres avaient finit par faire de même.

Juvia eut un petit sourire ; ce qu'elle était bête. Ce qu'elle était bête, de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant. Ce qu'elle était bête, d'avoir attendu le moment où elle réaliserait qu'il ne sera pas à elle pour toujours si elle continuait à le repousser.

« Juvia est une idiote aussi. »

Elle l'avait chuchoté, murmuré, soufflé — comme ça, sans réfléchir. Parce que c'était vrai, et qu'elle avait presque envie d'en rire, tant c'était pathétique.

Parce qu'il avait finit par devenir désirable, et qu'elle ne le sera pas éternellement. Parce qu'elle avait été désirée — et qu'elle avait peut-être perdu sa chance.

« M-Mais... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? », bégaya Grey sur le même ton en cherchant à capter son regard, ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Elle sourit — et elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, les brûler, les obliger à se fermer. Il était bête. Empoté, naïf, agaçant de nature ; et elle le repoussait, le rejetait, lui faisait du mal en ayant d'autres aventures alors qu'il la suivait toujours, le blessait en l'ignorant.

Mais il était gentil avec elle. Il l'écoutait, l'aimait. Il l'aimait.

Une première perle salée glissa le long de sa joue pâle.

Il_ l'avait aimé_, sûrement — avant. Il allait peut-être la laisser toute seule, parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé, justement. Parce qu'après sept ans, il avait décidé que c'était assez, qu'il n'avait plus à l'endurer — et puis, pourquoi avait-elle perdu autant de temps ?

La main qui effleura la peau dénudée de son bras tenta doucement de l'appeler.

_Et elle le vit, loin d'elle. Elle le vit, avec ces vêtements, avec ce sourire, avec cet amour dans les yeux, cette dévotion qu'il ne lui adressait plus — et elle sentit quelque chose craqueler en elle, prêt à se briser et à éclater en morceaux à la première occasion._

Dans une caresse timide et légère, elle remonta le long de son épaule et s'attarda sur sa clavicule, patiente et délicate.

_Il y en avait tellement là-bas qui pourraient l'avoir. Lucy. Cana. Levy. Mirajane, peut-être ; elles étaient belles, elles aussi, tellement plus qu'elle. Elles étaient plus aimantes et bienveillantes qu'elle, dans un sens. Il sera bien avec l'une d'elles. Il serait mignon avec Cana ou Mirajane. Drôle avec Lucy ou Levy._

_Il n'y avait rien pour eux. Rien de possible, de plausible ou envisageable ; seulement le jeu de faire souffrir l'autre et en souffrir en retour, continuer quand même parce qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire, continuer quand même parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment arrêter._

_Elle s'imagina à quoi pouvait ressembler Grey en couple. Quelle pourrait être l'élue. Quelle sera sa réaction face à cette situation — et elle se sentit seule, si seule._

Il tenta de l'appeler ; elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle ne l'entendait plus.

_Un enfant de Grey et Cana serait beau. Celui d'un Grey et d'une Mirajane incroyablement mignon. Et puis, Grey avec une famille, ça ne pouvait qu'être beau et heureux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Et elle, elle serait restée Juvia l'impassible._

Une larme cristalline s'échappa, traitresse et annonciatrice d'une marée furieuse, transgression d'une promesse d'impossibilité à venir. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se mettait tout bonnement à pleurer — elle avait trop pensé, trop vite, trop tout court, mais trop pour se demander pourquoi, aussi.

_Elle serait restée seule — par fierté, pour se protéger, pour se cacher. Elle l'aurait regardé, elle l'aurait vu heureux, et elle aurait été jalouse. Elle aurait eut froid, elle aurait été seule, elle aurait fermé les yeux — et la vie aurait été si terne, si sombre, si triste sans Grey pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait._

_Les autres l'auraient vue, auraient compris ; mais ils n'auraient rien dit pour autant, rien fait, si ce n'est que de la regarder faire semblant d'être heureuse pour Grey et celle qu'il aura choisie, si ce n'était que de la voir sombrer avec ce sourire aux lèvres, partir avec le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux — parce qu'elle aurait sûrement eut trop mal, parce qu'elle aurait préférer s'isoler avec la douleur, ne pas la laisser s'abattre sur le monde. Elle se sentait seule._

Et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, dans un geste si tendre, si doux, si chaste qu'elle eut du mal à distinguer la réalité des films qu'elle se faisait.

_Et peut-être pouvait-ce encore changer._

Elle aurait eut chaud ; parce que c'était ça aussi, Grey. Elle se serait sentie aimée, cajolée, désirée — protégée. Elle se serait sentie en sécurité, en confiance — et heureuse, peut-être, ouais.

Il était trop gentil. Trop timide, trop hésitant. Il avait voulu se reculer, fuir et s'excuser.

Mais il avait eut le courage et l'audace de l'embrasser.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller sans rien faire. Voir toutes les choses qu'elle avait imaginées se passer ; alors elle laissa l'impassibilité de côté. Elle devint la Juvia incomprise qui avait besoin de se sentir aimée. Elle devint la femme qui avait besoin de se sentir désirée. Elle redevint la fillette qui avait besoin d'être réchauffée, protégée.

Et elle le retint, ne le laissa pas partir ; et qu'importe que ses gestes soient maladroits et désorganisés, qu'importe qu'il veuille la repousser, qu'il ait peur, qu'elle ait peur, qu'elle ne soit qu'un monstre de cruauté.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et lui ordonna — lui supplia — de l'embrasser. De la toucher, de la caresser, de l'embrasser, la mordiller, la dévorer — de l'aimer ; et surtout, _surtout_, de ne pas s'arrêter.

Elle s'était perdue en chemin, dans un jeu qu'elle avait cru maîtriser et qui n'avait fait que la briser. Elle était tombée, s'était écorchée, blessée, fracassée à cause de cette pierre dans sa poitrine ; mais il l'avait relevé. Il l'avait relevée, aidée, toujours et sans relâche.

Il l'avait aimée.

Grey émit un grognement rauque alors qu'elle se pressait davantage contre lui en l'attirant à elle, le souffle court. Elle eut une soudaine envie de rire — ou de pleurer, elle ne savait pas vraiment ; et qui pouvait la faire passer du rire aux larmes, autrement que lui ? Qui d'autre savait lui redonner le sourire aussi facilement, rapidement ?

Elle ne savait pas ; un frisson interminable parcourut l'intégrité de son corps et fit accélérer les battements de son cœur — d'une main, une seule main, un seul contact juste là, sur sa cuisse, juste là, sur sa joue, et elle se sentait aimée, aimée, aimée, à embrasser celui qu'elle avait toujours repoussé, celui qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, celui dont la présence avait finit par devenir un besoin, un vrai.

Cet idiot de Grey Soluge ; ce Grey là dont elle avait besoin.

Juvia sourit, une myriade de baisers papillonnant contre sa mâchoire, au creux de son cou, avec la douceur d'un nuage sucré déposé sur les pâtisseries qu'elle aimait secrètement manger avec lui, avec la même délicatesse, discrète et silencieuse que lorsqu'ils pansaient leurs blessures, délaissant extravagance et orgueil au profit d'une intimité plus secrète, sans nom, impalpable mais bien présente, qui avait toujours régné entre eux malgré les apparences — et qu'importe les apparences, qu'importe ce qu'ils se diront après ça, après tout.

Elle voulait juste qu'il l'aime — et il l'aimait. Et elle adorait ça, ne s'en passait pas, ne s'en lassera plus.

Plus jamais.

La perception du temps s'était altérée. Elle avait chaud, il avait chaud, il faisait chaud — et elle en voulait plus ; plus d'amour, plus de baisers, plus de caresses. Plus de tout ça, de toutes ces choses qui lui avaient parût si fades auparavant, qu'il s'agisse de Lyon ou d'un autre, d'un autre que lui — et elle envoya Lyon balader au loin dans son esprit, parce qu'il n'y avait plus que lui qui l'accaparait, maintenant.

Cet idiot de Grey Soluge amoureux.

Ça aurait pût être violent, brusque, chargé d'une passion dévorante et brûlante.

Mais c'était Grey ; alors ce fut doux, patient. Parce qu'il l'aimait d'amour et pas de passion, parce qu'il la respectait trop, l'admirait bien trop — l'aimait, simplement.

Aussi son regard croisa le sien, alors qu'il l'allongeait comme on allongerai une fillette somnolente dans son lit, alors qu'il la cajolait comme on rassurerai une petite fille peureuse avant de la border, alors qu'il caressait la courbe délicate de sa mâchoire comme on effleurerai le plus fragile et éphémère des trésors.

Juvia se laissa à le contempler et prit son visage entre ses mais tremblantes, à demi-consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Ça paraissait presque impossible, irréel — et elle eut peur qu'il ne soit qu'une chimère, peur qu'il ne soit qu'un rêve, peur qu'elle se réveille en le voyant à nouveau que comme le tas de vêtements qu'il était, peur de se réveiller et d'aimer sans se sentir aimée.

Il ne dit rien ; alors elle lui sourit, confiante et rassurée. Elle lui sourit, sincère — aimée.

« Est-ce que Grey aime encore Juvia ? finit-elle par murmurer, ce petit sourire triste et hésitant aux lèvres, cette faille dans le cœur. Est-ce que Grey veut toujours partir ? »

Il ne dit rien et la fixa un moment ; il semblait ému, la mine grave et un sourire tremblant aux lèvres. Même lui semblait être sur le point de pleurer — de joie ? Elle ne savait pas ; il souriait. Il était beau, il était bête, et il l'aimait — mais elle aimait ce sourire, aussi.

Ce même sourire qui vint épouser les courbes du sien, les relevant dans une esquisse plus heureuse.

« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Jamais. »

Explosion de bonheur.

« Même si Juvia dit à Grey qu'elle le préfère sans ses vêtements ? », s'osa-t-elle à demander, taquine et provocante, au bord de l'implosion.

Son camarade se figea un instant et rougit violemment. La jeune femme étouffa un petit rire lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux en gémissant un _« Juvia-chaaaaan_ » d'un ton suppliant.

Grey la faisait rire.

« Oui. Même pour ça. Même si tu ne m'aimes pas… »

Juvia se sentit pleine d'amour — aimée, aimée, prête à aimer. Quel idiot il faisait.

« Mais moi... Moi je t'aimerai toujours, Juvia-chan. », avoua le brun dans un murmure à la fois gêné et plaintif.

La bleutée cru que son cœur allait exploser et bascula brusquement sur le côté. La mine ébahi d'un Grey qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle il y avait à peine quelque secondes lui arracha un sourire ; ce qu'il était bête — et ce qu'elle l'aimait comme ça.

« Qui a décidé à la place de Juvia qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer aussi ? », fit-elle alors avec un sourire, se délectant de sa mine décomposée.

Le baiser brûlant qui se pressa ardemment contre les lèvres du brun la seconde suivante coupa court à toute discussion.

Et, fonctionnant inlassablement en faisant tourner ses bras de métal pour brasser la moiteur de l'air tiède et chargé de passion, le ventilateur tournait sans faillir, seul spectateur de cet amour inavoué et silencieux, fruit d'une prise de conscience brutale mais nécessaire. L'éclat pâle d'une lune nacrée accompagné de la lueur tamisée d'un satellite sphérique aux couleurs alternant entre un rose clair et un orange doux se déposa sur les corps entrelacés, témoins involontaires d'une histoire sans poésie ni tragédie ; et alors qu'ils flottaient dans le ciel, se découpant du bleu cobalt dont était composé le firmament, on pouvait presque y distinguer un sourire, fier d'un accomplissement qui avait trop attendu. Ils flottaient, territoires encore inconnus, science non découverte, nature incomprise.

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que le jour perçait le voile opaque de la nuit, Juvia eut un petit sourire en laissant son regard se poser sur les planètes lointaines, caressant machinalement l'amoureux comblé endormi à ses côtés.

Et puis, peut-être était-ce aussi une forme de magie, finalement.

* * *

Bon, du fait qu'on connaisse pas du touuuut les personnages, je suis vraiment pas sûre de ce que ça donne. J'attends vos avis ! Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué les clins d'oeil à Juvia d'Earthland, à se faire des films à une vitesse folle... Ouais, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça...

Merci pour votre lecture en tout cas !


	5. Day 6 : Peine - Fissure

Coucou ici !

Suite à une forte de crise de fangirl bouleversée par ce véritable sadique qu'est l'auteur de notre manga préferé, voici un OS, écrit sur un coup de tête et pour me défouler après les scans de ce week-end. Avec le thème " peine " (qui sera plus que peine en fait), les derniers chapitres... Vous voyez un peu sur quoi cet OS va porter, non ? Enfin, en tout cas, je lance l'alerte aux spoils.

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews précédentes et bonne lecture ! (Faites péter les mouchois les copains.)

* * *

Liste des thèmes :

**Premier jour - Glace & Eau**

**Deuxième jour - Non-dits**

**Troisième jour - Univers Alternatif**

**Quatrième jour - Travail d'équipe**

Cinquième jour - Toucher

**Sixième jour - Peine**

Septième jour - Timidité

* * *

**Chronologie : **Post- chapitre du scan 334,** risques de spoilers ! **

**Genre :** Angst/Tragedy

**Rating :** T

**Personnages : **Juvia et Grey.

**Pairing :** Hm, oui, du Gruvia tout de même.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Fissure —**

* * *

**_« Juvia, j'ai un truc à t'dire. »_**

Tu souris.

Il est là, devant toi ; et son regard te transperce, t'irradie, te consume littéralement sur place. Il a quelque chose à te dire — à toi, uniquement à toi. Et tu attends, et tu souris, et le reste n'a plus aucune importance — qu'il s'agisse de dragons, d'ennemis ou de fin du monde.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est lui. Tout ce qui a toujours compté, c'est lui ; ton monde à toi, c'est_ lui._

Et qu'est-ce que ça avait bien pu être, hein ? La déclaration d'amour que tu attendais tant ? Les quelques mots que tu t'étais tant répétés, les paroles auxquelles tu t'accrochais, cette phrase qui te faisait rêver ? Tu ne sais pas — parce que c'est lui, et que combien même tu passais ton temps à le suivre, à l'étudier, il a toujours sût te surprendre.

Parce que c'est lui ; c'est Grey. Grey qui t'as toujours étonnée, Grey qui t'as toujours impressionnée. Grey qui, même avec ce que d'autres voyaient comme des défauts, t'avais toujours paru à chaque fois un peu plus parfait. Pas tout à fait le prince charmant que tu t'étais imaginée, peut-être bien — sûrement — celui que tu voulais dans une vie passée à ses côtés.

Juste Grey. Juste Grey qui a quelque chose à te dire ; alors tu souris, tu attends, et tu rêves, de l'espoir plein les yeux, astres miroitants aux reflets plein d'espérance et de sentiments amoureux. Tu souris ; parce que tu aimes simplement lui sourire, sourire pour lui. Tu souris, parce que ton cœur attend, parce que tu attends, les mots qui te feront vivre plus fort, rêver plus longtemps.

**_« Juvia ! »_**

Ton sourire tremble ;_ qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Les lumières jaillissent, illuminent les décombres, allongent et font grandir les ombres. Le sol se rapproche de toi à une vitesse vertigineuse — ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse ; toujours est-il que tu tombes, qu'on te pousse. Ton sourire s'efface, et la peur envahit ton regard, lorsque tu comprends qu'il est toujours là, lui. Qu'il n'a pas bougé, lui — qu'il ta poussée, qu'il t'a protégée, lui. Tu as à peine le temps de réagir, de laisser la panique t'envahir.

Et c'est le monde entier qui se fissure.

Les rêves et les images peintes au fond de tes yeux s'effacent, s'estompent, tachés par une brusque et violente envolée de sang ; le sang que tu connais, le sang que tu redoutes, le sang qui aurait dût être le tien, qui n'aurait jamais, jamais dût être le sien. Fleurs écarlates, les goutes assombrissent ta vue, étouffent ta perception et semblent couler à flot, rongeant petit à petit l'avenir que tu t'étais imaginé, effaçant les paroles dont tu avais rêvé.

Une fissure ; et alors que ta respiration se suspend, alors que ton âme toute entière se fige comme pour arrêter le temps, tu ne vois pas, n'ose pas ; tu _ressens._ Tu as peur, tu trembles, mais tu n'oses pas tout de suite te retourner.

Parce que tu le sais ; cette fissure ne fera que s'agrandir, s'élargir — te blesser. Cette fissure ne fera que te détruire, te ravager, te briser.

Ton cœur rate un battement ; peut-être deux ou trois, à vrai dire — tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais plus, tu ne sais plus rien. Ton cœur ne te dit plus rien, ton cerveau ne comprend plus rien ; tu ne comprends pas ne réalise pas ne veux pas ne veux pas, pas ça pitié pas ça.

Tout, tout, mais pas _ça._

Tout va trop vite, bien trop vite, même pour toi. Un cri silencieux s'échappe d'entre tes lèvres entrouvertes. Les larmes inondent tes joues, véritable tempête s'échappant de tes yeux — tes yeux où se reflètent tant de rêves et de promesses brisées, tes yeux sans soleil, sans lumière, où tout n'est que calme avant le déluge, le cataclysme qu'annonce ton cœur secoué, serré — détruit, brisé.

Tes yeux qui ne voient que le sang. Tes yeux qui ne voient que l'horreur, tes yeux qui ne sont que terreur ; parce qu'il est là, lui. Il est toujours là, lui, silencieux — et tu ne vois pas son visage, n'entends pas sa voix mais ce que tu peux voir te suffit.

Il est là, ton rêve brisé ; il est là, ton rêve, traversé par la fissure qui ne fera que le déchirer, le détruire, l'annihiler…

La lumière le transperce sous tes yeux impuissants. Et tu pries pour que tout s'arrête, tu pries pour que tout ne soit qu'un rêve, rien qu'un mauvais rêve, un nuage passager venu assombrir ton ciel d'été ; mais le sang qui se parsème en une pluie aux gouttes de plus en plus nombreuses semble vouloir te contredire. Tu pries pour que ça ne soit pas lui, là, qui soit venu s'interposer entre ces monstres et toi. Tu pries silencieusement pour que ça ne soit pas lui qui soit venu te sauver, pas lui qui venait tout juste de se sacrifier.

Mais le sang coule, la lumière fuse. La vie se contracte, malmenée, prête à disparaître, à éclater — comme toi. Parce que c'est bien lui, qui est là.

Et il est là, ton rêve brisé. Il est là, Grey, blessé, transpercé par ces rayons dont tu aurais dû être la cible ; et alors que tout le reste disparait, que tes yeux ne voient plus que lui, ton cœur se serre, comme pour résister à l'assaut de sentiments chaotiques et contradictoires qui vient l'étouffer dans une mer d'incompréhension. Il pleut dans ton cœur, il pleut dans tes yeux.

Et la tempête élargit davantage la fissure, l'agrandissant pour mieux s'en échapper ; mieux te détruire, dans un embrasement soudain, violent et douloureux.

Mieux te briser. Mieux te déchirer. Mieux t'éclater. Mieux te noyer — mieux te_ tuer. _

Muette, stupéfaite, trop bouleversée pour seulement bouger, tu ne peux que regarder ; et ton cœur se meurt un peu plus à chaque rayon qui vient le transpercer, ton âme hurle plus fort à chaque goutte de sang versée. Sa douleur est tienne, accrue par milliers, sublimée ; chaque coup qui lui est porté résonne en toi en un écho vibrant et infini, tintement léger se muant en un gong annonçant le début du chaos, l'arrivée de la tempête venue tout détruire, tout ravager, tout effacer — et tu ne peux que regarder, tu ne peux que pleurer, impuissante face à tout ce qui était entrain de se passer, incapable de parler, de gémir, de crier, de hurler.

Fissure. Fissure dans ton regard, fissure dans ton cœur, fissure dans ton esprit tout fait de néant et de noir ; rêves qui s'échappent, qui s'effacent, reviennent avec d'autant plus de couleurs pour mieux voler en milliers d'éclats. Fissure ; état dans lequel tu te trouves, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ou seulement à y croire, stase instable, tempête qui ne demande qu'à éclater et à se déchaîner.

Et le dernier laser fusa sous tes yeux horrifiés, claqua comme un coup de tonnerre — le gong de la tempête. Le sang gicle une dernière fois ; tu entends un souffle s'échapper, la surprise de se retrouver dans cet état. Il n'a même pas eut le temps de souffrir ; ses yeux vides fixent un point invisible dans lequel tu te vois. Des rêves, des espoirs, un avenir — _envolés. _

La fissure s'élargit. Tu te déchires, te fractures, te brise ; et tu éclates, tu exploses, comme tous tes rêves, comme tout ce qui avait été toute ta vie.

Et il ne se lève plus. Il ne respire plus, ne sourit plus, ne parle plus. Il ne te voit plus, ne te regarde plus, ne pense plus.

Il est là, ton rêve brisé. Il est là, étendu dans une mare de sang, sous tes yeux horrifiés ; et ton cœur a comme cessé de battre, ta tête a cessé de penser.

La pluie s'échappe. De tes yeux, de ton cœur, de ta gorge, en un ultime et dernier cri, en un appel désespéré. La tempête éclate et vient tout ravager, tout éclater.

Le monde entier vient de voler en éclats. _Ton_ monde vole en éclats.

Parce qu'il est là, ton rêve. Étendu au sol, après t'avoir tant donné, t'avoir protégé. Il est là, ton rêve, sous tes yeux horrifiés, ton regard figé — il _est_ ton rêve.

Ton rêve, désormais et à jamais brisé.

* * *

Je compte sur les autres thèmes pour écrire quelque chose de plus joyeux. Promis, j'essaierai de glisser un peu de fluff dans ce monde de brutes T_T

Merci pour votre lecture ! Et le club des déprimées, hein, c'est ici aussi, n'hésitez pas à venir en parler, histoire que j'extériorise cette foutue frustration...

A bientôt !


End file.
